Love and Quidditch
by Ollie-Wood
Summary: Ginny thought her life was over when her boyfriend dumped her. Then Oliver came along...


Love and Quidditch 

Chapter One: The Meeting

Disclaimer: All characters belong to J. K. Rowling and her publishers. I own nothing but the plot.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            Ginny roamed through the train station, looking for no one in particular. Wandering was her strong point. She didn't feel like getting onto platform 9 and ¾'s yet, she wanted to explore a bit, which was why she had gotten to the station a half an hour early. She walked passed platform 10 and beyond. She rarely went passed because she always got on the Hogwarts Express. 

            She saw a few familiar faces. She saw Luna Lovegood staring up at a sign that read _No Loitering for no apparent reason. She also saw a few Slytherins that she easily avoided. After what seemed like hours, she saw one face that made her stop. _Harry. _ He had already spotted her. She didn't have time to hide. It was true that she still liked Harry slightly. Not enough to be embarrassed and not talk around him, just enough to think he was cute. _

            "Hey Gin! How are you?" Harry smiled cheerfully. Ginny blushed a deep crimson and looked down at her shoes. Well, there goes not being embarrassed. 

            "Hey H-Harry! I'm good, yourself?" Ginny finally gained her composure and looked up into his deep green eyes. Harry replied quickly. 

            "Great! By the way, why are you all the way down here, this is platform 14!" Ginny looked around and found a sign that said _Platform 14. _She giggled and turned back to Harry.

            "I didn't realize that I went this far, I was just exploring! So, Harry, how's it feel to be Quidditch Captain?" Harry looked down, obviously embarrassed. He didn't like the attention. He finally said something.

            "It's nice, you know, leading everyone. Oh, that reminds me! Would you be interested in a spot on the team? Ron and I are the only people that didn't graduate last year." Ginny looked up at Harry with a grin. She was a great Chaser, but Ron would never let her try out for the House team.

            "Well, Ron might not to approve-" Harry cut her off with a hearty laugh.

            "Don't worry, Ron said it was alright, we need all the players we can get." Ginny smiled and nodded.

            "I'd love to try out! Thanks for asking Ron for me!" Ginny said. Harry mumbled about getting to the train. Ginny realized what time it was and trotted along with Harry, talking of Quidditch. They ran through the barrier and arrived on Platform 9 and ¾'s. Ginny bid Harry goodbye and walked in the opposite directions. 

            "Hey Luna!" Ginny yelled, trying to catch the girl's attention. Luna turned around and smiled at Ginny. Ginny walked towards the Ravenclaw and grinned. Luna waved and started a conversation.

            "Hey Gin! How was your summer?" Ginny looked down and felt tears well up in her eyes. Luna didn't know yet. "Gin Gin! What's wrong?!" Ginny felt tears running down her cheeks. Luna pulled out a tissue and handed it to Ginny. "Virginia Anne Weasley, what's wrong!?" Ginny looked up when she heard her full name. Luna had a stern look on her face.

            "It's just. . . Jonathan. . . H-H-he. . . _dumped me._" She spit out the last two words like it was a swear word. Luna mouthed and 'oh' and pulled Ginny into a giant hug. Ginny sobbed into her shoulder. After a few minutes, she pulled her head up and sniffled. She had a good cry. She felt a lot better.

            "Oh! Luna, I'm so sorry, I've ruined your cloak!" Ginny pointed to Luna's cloak, where there was dark tearstains. Luna shrugged and muttered a spell under her breath, pointing her wand at the spot. It instantly dried up. Ginny smiled and mumbled, "You just _have to teach me that spell Luna." _

            The two girls talked for quite awhile until Luna told Ginny she had to go find Neville. Ginny smiled knowingly. Luna and Neville had been dating since the beginning of the summer. Not many people knew yet. Ginny glanced at her watch and gasped. She had roughly a minute to get on the train. She turned abruptly around and started to sprint toward the train. She jumped up the steps on the train and raced down the hall.

            Halfway down the hall, she stopped to talk to Harry. "I'm planning on trying out for Chaser. I was never very good at being a beater, the clubs are way too heavy.' Harry laughed.

            "Well, I'll see you at tryouts! Bye Gin!" Harry walked off to talk to Seamus. Ginny sighed and continued walking down the hall. She started searching for a seat. The first one she stopped at was quiet, so she knocked and waited.

            Ginny groaned when she saw who it was. Hannah Bates, Jennifer Collins, and Martha Smith, Ginny's enemies (there hate rivaled Harry and Draco), were all sitting in the compartment whispering, except for Hannah, who got up to answer the door. 

            "What'd ya want Weasel? Can't you see were busy?" Ginny sneered at Hannah and mocked concern. 

            "Oh, I am _so sorry for disturbing you! I might as well go on now, bye dearies, Hannah, Martha, Jennifer!" With that, she walked out of the compartment, but not before she noticed who was in the compartment with the girls. There, sitting in the middle of all the girls was the one and only, Jonathan Jibs. Ginny once again felt tears welling up in her eyes. Jonathan looked up at her and sneered. Ginny was reminded of the day school got out, on platform 9 and ¾'s. _

~*~Flashback~*~

            Ginny had just gotten off the Hogwarts Express. She held on tightly to the small gift wrapped box that held Jonathan's birthday present. She looked around, looking for Jonathan. She looked up and down the platform, searching hard. She finally looked at the barrier, just in time to see Jonathan disappear through it. Ginny raced to the barrier and ran through. She emerged on the other side face to face with her boyfriend. 

            "Jonathan! Hey! I thought I wouldn't have time to give you my present!" He looked uneasy. Ginny looked up at him, her eyes filled with curiosity. He turned away, avoiding her gaze. Ginny frowned and asked, "What's wrong?" He put his hands on Ginny's shoulders and opened his mouth. He opened it several times, trying to talk. He finally spoke up.

            "I can't see you anymore Gin. So sorry, oh dear, don't cry!" Ginny was backing away from him slowly. He moved towards her, trying to hug her, but she finally broke out running and raced out of the train station. She left with her family and never said a word to him after that. He hadn't even given her an explanation.

~*~End Flashback~*~

            Now she knew why he had left her. He had found someone else. That was it. She slammed the door and ran down the hall. She raced passed compartment after compartment. She saw Ron, Hermione, and Harry talking in a circle. None of them noticed her. They were too busy with their _important talk _to notice poor Ginny running down the hall. All they saw was a flash of copper hair.

            Ginny flung herself inside the last compartment and ran to the window seat. She looked out the window, and then, seconds later, broke down crying. Ginny sobbed for minutes until she heard someone clear their throat. Sitting a crossed from Ginny was none other than Oliver Wood. 

AN: Hope you liked it! In the next chapter I have a few choices, review to tell me what should happen:  
  


            1: Ginny asks Oliver to help her practice for quidditch tryouts.

            2: Ginny confronts Jonathan

            3: She gets in a fight with Hannah

The choice is yours! So review with your choice and I will tally the votes!


End file.
